Hollyleaf's Future
by Author-Insomniac
Summary: What happens to Hollyleaf after the tunnels collapse? Told in her POV, Hollyleaf tells of her new life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**_

Hollyleaf's POV

I was running.

I had to get away from here.

From the lies.

From the liars.

From…everything.

My name is Hollyleaf, and I used to be a warrior of ThunderClan.

But…not anymore.

I'm not even a ThunderClan cat.

My father is Crowfeather.

My mother is Leafpool.

My brothers and I were a mistake, born to a medicine cat.

But at least they have destinies.

They're part of the Three.

But I'm not.

What good am I to the clans, to anyone?

So that's why I'm leaving.

I hear Lionblaze's desperate call from behind me, but I don't answer. I push harder with my paws now, knowing that I have to reach them first if my plan will work. The entrance to the tunnels appears before me, and I race into it. Dirt sprays from behind me as I enter at a fast pace. My black ears twitch as I recognize my brothers' pawsteps. But what else? What is that noise? It's like a sharp cracking, but its coming from everywhere. Suddenly, dust showers onto my black pelt, and I let out a surprised yelp. The tunnels are collapsing! I hear Lionblaze and Jayfeathers' horrified yowls before everything goes black.

_**Short first chapter, but don't worry, I'll write more! Please R & R!**_

_** - Robinpaw08**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter…**_

I woke up covered in dust.

_Where am I? _I wondered.

Then it all came crashing over me like a wave.

Memories of the gathering, my escape, and the collapsing tunnels all swirled around in my head, making me feel sick.

But wait.

If I'm dead, then how can I feel sick?

I must not be dead! I looked around and saw sunlight filtering through a tiny opening above me. I struggled to get out of the thick earth that had crumbled around me and clawed my way out. I blinked my emerald colored eyes against the sun and looked around. I was in wooded strip of land, but it wasn't ThunderClan. Or any clan, for that matter. Looking behind me, I saw that I had emerged at the bottom of a steep hill. So I ran up the hill and gasped at what was below me. It was clan territories, but they were so far away that the lake looked like a silver kit. Purring despite myself, I thanked StarClan that I was alive and had managed to escape my internal prison. I turned tail on the clans for the last time and walked back into the forest. Then I realized that I had no where to go. What _would _I do, now that I was finally free? Go to the mountains with Stormfur and Brook? No, too…clan-like. Should I become a kittypet? No way! At that moment, my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a day. Scenting the air like I had been taught many moons ago, I smelled a young rabbit. Pinpointing it to a bush a few tail-lengths away, I dropped into a hunter's crouch and silently stalked forward. I stopped, not a mouse-length away from the bush, and prepared to pounce. But just then, I noticed something that made me forget completely about the prey in front of me. To my left, a pair of yellow eyes were staring right at me.

_**What do you think? Please R & R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah, you're probably expecting what happens next…well, you're wrong-ish.**_

Who was that?

Or maybe a better question would be, what was that?

It had a weird odor, one that I had sometimes detected faintly from WindClan territory.

It stepped out into the sunlight, and I realized that with its shaggy black and white pelt and sharp white teeth it could only be one thing:

A dog.

Fear gripped my body like a cold claw and I stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

The dog growled and curled its upper lip to reveal sharp white teeth a whisker length long.

Suddenly, life alone didn't look so great anymore.

It let out a strange bark and lunged forward. I sidestepped and it landed clumsily behind me. But it whipped around and managed to close its jaws around my hind leg. I cried out in pain as sharp teeth dug into my flesh and a warm trickle of blood oozed down my leg. I twisted, despite the agonizing pain, and managed to slice open the creature's large wet black nose. It howled as blood throbbed from the wound and I managed to wrench my leg from its grasp. It fell to the ground, mangled and bloody, and I tried to hobble back into the forest. But the dog wasn't done with me. Its small eyes glinted with new hatred as it grabbed me by the scruff and shook me back and forth violently. The world spun as I was hurled into the air and I closed my eyes tight. I landed on the ground with a thump and lay still, waiting for the dog to finish me off. But it didn't come. I opened one eye and saw that it was fleeing towards a twoleg den a lake-length away. But why was it leaving? I opened my other eye and with a gasp saw a tortoiseshell and white pelt that was familiar…very familiar. As the cat turned and locked its yellow eyes on my green ones, I knew that this could only be one cat…Sol.

_**Okay, just to tell you, I'm NOT going to make them fall in love like so many other fics! So don't even start complaining! Please R & R! And I apologize for the short last chapter. I'm sick with the flu and was kinda tired…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you like this new chapter!**_

Sol.

The cat who didn't believe in StarClan.

But then again, maybe he's right.

Have they been any good to me?

Well, they did save me in the tunnels.

But maybe that was luck.

I struggled to get to my paws and stood face-to-face with Sol. Even though he was tall, I had grown since my apprentice days. I dipped my head to him in greeting and thanks, and he sat down opposite to me. "Hollypaw, isn't it?" He mewed. "Actually, it's Holly_leaf _now." I replied. "What are you doing so far away from the clans, and why are you alone, Holly_leaf_?" He replied, whiskers twitching slightly. I felt my neck fur bristle slightly, and as anger flied my head I hissed in his face, "Do you have a problem with my name? And why do you care what I'm doing? We banished you from clan territory, so I wouldn't be laughing at our names." He drew himself to his full height and curled his lip over his teeth in a snarl. Even though he was much taller and stronger, I didn't flinch. We glared at each other for a moment, and I saw him unsheathe his claws. I knew that it would be near impossible for me to beat him with an injured leg, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

But to my surprise, he sheathed his claws and sat back down with a sigh. "Never mind that, now. Your leg is hurt. I can help you, if you like. I'm living in these woods with a few other rogues and loners, and we can shelter you for a few days." I was unsure of what to do, but his voice sounded so persuasive, and I was really tired and hungry and my leg really hurt and…no. I would NOT let Sol do this. Who knew what he was plotting? Blinking against his yellow gaze I shook my head. "No thank you. I'll be on my way." He looked taken aback, as if my answer had surprised him. "N-no?" He stuttered, breaking his calm composure. But he immediately regained it and hissed quietly. "Fine, then. I will give you a day to move out. But after tomorrow at Moonhigh, my cats and I will consider you a trespasser. Good bye, Holly_leaf_." With a slight dip of his head, Sol turned and re-entered the small forest. I stood there for a moment, frozen. Now I was really glad that I had refused his _'offer'_. No matter what he did now, I knew that I would never trust Sol. But what would I do now? Where would I go? I had until Moonhigh tomorrow to leave, so I limped over to a small bush and collapsed under it. For the first time, I began to miss my old life. I missed my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I missed Brambleclaw, who always was a good father. And also, I was shocked to realize that I also missed Leafpool and Squirrelflight. I shook my head, trying to ignore this, but it stayed. I looked up through the branches of the bush at the stars. They glittered coldly far above my head, like tiny dewdrops on a field of black grass. "Oh StarClan," I whimpered softly, "What have I done?"

_**Whataya think? I told you I wasn't going to make a love story between Sol and Hollyleaf! Please R & R, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to share with me over PM!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER so you probably all hate me now, but here it is…Chapter 5!**_

I woke up the next morning confused and sore. I painfully sat up and flinched as I put weight on my injured leg. It was swollen and I could clearly see that it was infected. I wouldn't last long if I couldn't hunt. Should I return to the clans? No way! They probably wouldn't even accept me after…that. Sighing, I stood and painfully dragged myself outside. A slight breeze lifted my fur, and then I caught the scent of ….prey! Swinging my head around, I saw 3 mice lying in a heap next to me. I wondered if this was a trap, but I was so hungry. Before I could decide what to do, a young tom padded out of the woods with a starling. Knowing I couldn't win a fight against any cat with my leg, I sat and assumed a hopefully lethal-looking position. The cat padded closer until he was right in front of me. He dropped they prey onto the pile with a flourish and mewed, "Oh good, you're finally awake." I blinked, impassive. "Who are you?" I mewed. "I'm Cloudy. I live over at that twoleg barn. I'm a loner. Who're you?" He mewed, tipping his head in a friendly way. He was a light gray tom with white splotches here and there. He looked about my age, and wasn't fat like a kittypet. His pale blue yes had no trace of hostility. I relaxed slightly and meowed, "My name is Hollyleaf. I'm a cl-, I mean, I am a loner too." The words felt strange as they came out of my mouth, like an unfamiliar piece of prey. Which reminded me… "What's all this prey for?" I asked. Cloudy's whiskers twitched. "You of course!" "Me? Why?" I mewed in surprise. "Because you obviously can't hunt with that leg." Cloudy mewed, his voice oozing patience. "I know that!" I snapped. His eyes flashed, hurt, and I changed my tone. "I mean, why are you doing this for me? I don't know you." Cloudy tipped his head in confusion. "Because I can't just let you starve!" I shrugged. "Okay…" He looked at me expectantly. "Go ahead! Its not like I poisoned it!" I nodded, and bent to take a bite. But before my jaws closed around the first mouse, a red glint caught my eye. Recoiling fast, I pawed the body. Tiny scarlet berries fell out of the mouse as I shook it. "You did poison it!" I hissed, backing up and stumbling at the same time. Cloudy looked horrified. "No I swear! I didn't! Why would I try to kill you!" "Because you work for Sol." I stated. Cloudy's eyes darkened. "I would never work for that piece of fox dung. He killed my father." I lashed my tail as he warily sniffed the mouse. After a moment, he bent his head to take a bite! "What are you doing?" I shrieked, but he came up only with a tuft of fur. "Getting this! Look!" In leaned over to inspect what was in his jaws. It was a tuft of fur, all right. Not just any tuft of fur, though. This belonged to Sol.

_**Again, sorry to all of you reader out there that want to throw darts at me! Here… *throws you all Hollyleaf plushies* And since you're in dart-mode… *throws you all Sol plushies with red targets painted on them* Hehehe again, sorry!**_


End file.
